Grand Princess ~Lune~
Grand Princess ~Lune~ (グランドプリンセス〜ルーン〜 Gurando Purinsesu ~Rūn~) is the first anime series created by Koide Kiyoko. It focuses on three girls who go to Cèleste Academy to learn to be princesses, who find out that Cèleste has many secrets up its sleeve. Synopsis ''Grand Princess ~Lune~ episodes'' All around the world are young girls who want to become princesses. One of these girls, Hanami Noel, transfers into the most prestigious princess academy in the world: Cèleste Academy. But soon, Noel learns that Cèleste has many secrets hidden within, and she becomes the grand princess, Princess Chanteur! Along with her friends Megumi and Saeg-mi, Noel must fight against Nightmare to save the world from falling into eternal darkness. Characters Princesses * Hanami Noel (花美 ノエル Hanami Noeru) - a sweet, kind of naive young girl who wants to become a princess. Noel isn’t too elegant or graceful, but she is determined and loves to sing. She becomes known as Princess Chanteur (プリンセスシャンテウル Purinsesu Shanteuru), the princess of songbirds and singing. * Manami Megumi (舞波 めぐみ Manami Megumi) - a serene, lady-like girl following her path and becoming a princess. Megumi is swan-like, an admired senpai, and the best dancer in the entire Academy. She becomes known as Princess Gracieuse (プリンセスグラシウス Purinsesu Gurashiusu), the princess of swans and dancing. * Nijiiro Ayami (虹色 彩美 Nijiiro Ayami) - a cheerful girl who loves fashion. She excels in both designing and evaluating items of clothing. She becomes known as Princess Tisserande (プリンセスティセランデ Purinsesu Tiserande), the princess of fashion and light. Celestial * Licorne (リコーン Rikōn) - a young unicorn who goes to Cèleste to find those with the potential to become Grand Princesses. Her human name is Kirano Riko (キラ野 リコ Kirano Riko), and in unicorn form, she ends her sentences with ~lico. * Pégase (ペガせ Pegase) - a pegasus and Licorne's older brother. Pégase goes to the boy's division of Cèleste, mostly to supervise Licorne. His human name is Kirano Tsubasa '(キラ野 つばさ ''Kirano Tsubasa), and in pegasus form, he ends his sentences with '''~pegasu. Darkness * Nuit (ヌイ Nui) - a mysterious, cold-hearted girl. She is also known as the 13-year-old Cèleste student Lilith Charbonneau (リリス・シャルボノー Ririsu Sharubonō). * Encre (エンクレ Enkure) - Nuit's superior. He's a very imposing man who's very serious about spreading sadness around the world. * Fonce (フォンセ Fonse) - an eccentric man who reports directly to Lord Malin. * Lord Malin (マリンさま Marin-sama) - the evil leader of Darkness, who wants to sow sadness and despair on the world. Items Locations * Cèleste Academy (チェレステ学園 Cheresute Gakuen) - the school that the Princesses go to. Cèleste is one of many princess academies, but is the most prestigious and successful, and has the reputation of creating some of the best princesses ever. * Celestial (セレスティアル Seresutiaru) - the land where Licorne and Pégase were born. It is a beautiful place full of dreams, where the legend of the Grand Princesses was told. * Darkness (ダークネス Dākunesu) - a dark place where dark-hearted people conspire to try to spread sadness across the world. Trivia * Grand Princess ~Lune~ was inspired by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Category:Grand Princess ~Lune~ Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Lady Mipha's series Category:Fan Anime